Sodor's Precious Child
by Raphianna
Summary: *Humanised, prequel to BtMCSitSF* Even though Sodor is practically a dream island with everything they want and need, Edward and others can't help but feel like something is missing. But that feeling goes away when a young boy with blue hair and ice blue eyes comes to the Island of Sodor, and replaces that feeling with something else.
1. PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ**

Hi!

As of today (10/28/18), Sodor's Precious Child has been updated!

There's better grammar, a bit more backstory to Thomas, and the writing has overall been expanded on for each chapter! It's now to my current writing style and current human TTTE AU ^^. And I would be very pleased if my readers would read it again, and leave a review telling me what you thought. It would by much appreciated!~

 **Stay awesome you precious gems! ~R.A.**


	2. Mysterious New Arrival

**Sodor's Precious Child**

 **A.N. About the cover. I used a base, and edited it, and have been given permission by the artist to use it on this site as a cover for my story as long as I give credit.**

 **Base by:** _ **BritishCyborg-69**_ **on DeviantArt  
Base name: **_**Cutie Pie – Original Base**_ **  
Base edited by: Raphianna**

…

The Island of Sodor was a dream come true for its inhabitants- with good homes, amazing jobs, and very low crime rates- mostly petty offences- who could find fault with their beautiful home?

But, even with what they were fortunate to have, there were many who felt that something was missing from Sodor. But, no amount of thinking could answer the island's dilemma of what it was missing. One spring morning, Edward was on his way to work, but with the intention of seeing Sir Topham Hatt first.

The work week had been busier than normal, and it was starting to puzzle Edward, and he wanted to find out why. So here he was, passing by buildings, people, and nature, lost deep in thought.

He, along with others have had this- empty feeling inside themselves, and on the island in general. Finally, he arrived at Sir Topham Hatt's office, and knocked.

There was a few moments where nothing happened, until finally, Sir Topham Hatt answered the door. "Edward? What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asked the twenty-nine year old.

"Well… yes Sir I am, but I would like to speak with you. For I have a question." He replied. "Might I come in?"

Sir Topham Hatt nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Edward said graciously. So he walked in, and sat down.

"Now." Sir Topham Hatt started, seating himself behind his desk once more. "What do you need?"

"Well Sir," Began Edward. "I've been wondering, why the work schedule has been so hectic lately?" He questioned. "The only time we're really this busy, is Christmas, but its spring." He mused softly. "I'm a little confused by it, and so are the others."

"Ah, yes!" The older man started. "I suppose I should tell you then." Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "We are having a new arrival." He explained to his oldest worker.

Edward was puzzled. "But Sir, with all due respect, we've had new arrivals before, why is this-" But he was cut off by Sir Topham Hatt holding up his hand.

"This one, is different." He interjected. "He will be- young."

Edward blinked. Now he was more confused than ever. "How young?" He asked his employer.

"That," The older man stated. "I do not know yet." He admitted while sifting through some paperwork; specifically, the paperwork of the new arrival. "But he will arrive in a few days. _That_ is why everything is so hectic at the moment."

Edward tilted his head to the side. "You mean… don't know anything about him, Sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. "Honestly no." He confirmed. "But I know enough. He's a young boy from the London City Orphanage-"

"He's an orphan?" Edward gasped, before he blushed in embarrassment. "Forgive my interruption…"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "It's alright, Edward." He nodded. "But yes, he's from the orphanage in London. He's apparently been there since he was seven. But that is all the people at the orphanage were willing to release about him. So, I just want to make sure that the boy is able to feel comfortable when he arrives. That, Edward, is why you've all been busier than normal."

Edward nodded slowly, carefully letting the information sink in. "I see… well, that does clear it up." He smiled. "Thank you. Would it be alright if… I disclose this information to the others, so they understand why as well?" He asked.

Sir Topham Hatt nodded. "Yes. Honestly, Edward. You beat me in telling you what was going on." He chuckled. "I was going to tell you all what was going on tomorrow!"

Edward laughed. "Well, we were all confused, and wanted to know sooner than later, so I decided to find out now."

"I appreciate your initiative, Edward." Sir Topham Hatt praised as he stood once more, Edward doing the same. "That is the sign of a good character and a good heart. And that's exactly what's needed on this railway."

Edward smiled. "Then I am honoured to be here." He nodded.

"I am grateful for that." His employer smiled as he went and opened the door. "Now, you should head to work. I surmise everyone is on their way to doing the same."

Edward nodded before bidding Sir Topham Hatt farewell, and once the farewell was returned, he left to go to work.

As Edward left the station towards his engine, he let his mind wander a little, thinking of the conversation they just had.

 _Hm..._ He thought, while running a hand through his hair. _A new arrival…_


	3. Like An Angel

**Sodor's Precious Child Ch. 2**

 **A.N. Special thanks to Goldsaddletank for helping me with this story. :D Who also helped me in the last chapter, but I was too much of a klutz to actually type that… so thank you!**

…

Edward walked away from Sir Topham Hatt's office, still confused. Because while he got an explanation for why the railroad has been so busy, another question was built into his mind. Who was the new arrival?

He knew that he was an orphan, and that he'd been at an orphanage for quite some time, but he still didn't know much about him. But then again, neither did Sir Topham Hat.

He was so lost in thought he didn't realise that he was being called until a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump. He gasped, before looking up into caring green eyes. "Oh, hello Henry." He smiled. "What do you need?" He asked his taller friend.

Henry smiled that kind smile that everyone knew. "I was wondering if you found out why we're so busy." He asked.

Edward nodded. "I have. We're getting a new arrival." He explained.

"Wait what?" Henry said, clearly confused. "But we've gotten new arrivals before, with not much work..."

Edward nodded. "I know, which has risen others questions in me." He replied.

Henry sighed. "Then, we're still at square one?"

Edward shook his head. "Oh no. Sir Topham Hatt told me why we're so busy is because this new arrival is going to be young. And that he's from an orphanage."

Henry gasped. "Oh my… well, do we know how young?"

Edward shook his head. "No. But neither does he. The orphanage wouldn't release much on him."

Henry nodded in understanding. "Well, do you at least know when he'll arrive?"

"In a few days." Edward answered.

"I see…" Henry mused quietly. But he perked up after a moment. "Well, come on then." He smiled, taking Edward's hand and walked back towards where their engines resided. "We have to get to work. Gordon and James will be grumbling all day! I just know it!"

Edward merely laughed, before following after him.

…

Gordon muttered to himself as he put his engine in the sheds near Brendom Docks, before starting to walk to the docks themselves. There was a new arrival, and Sir Topham Hatt wanted everyone to be there.

He didn't understand. New arrivals came to the island before with little fuss, so why was this one so special? He sighed. No point in trying to argue, so he walked to the Docks, where everyone was already at, and stood by Edward which, by now, was quite common.

He found himself always standing by Edward, Rosie, or both. Which surprised him a little, since before he was always with Spencer and/or James.

But, he decided not to question it, and just waited for what would happen. Sir Topham Hatt soon arrived, and stood on a crate, and turned his workers attention to him.

He cleared his throat. "As you all know," Boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "There is a new arrival coming." The answer he received were quiet murmurs. "And we've been overly busy preparing for him."

"Yes Sir." Percy nodded, standing next to his brother Henry. "And we'd like to know why."

Sir Topham Hatt nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand." He said. "This new arrival will be coming shortly. And as I told you before, I did not know much about him. However, just a few hours ago, I was able to find out why he is so special. And that reason is because he is young. At only the age of fifteen."

Everyone gasped. "And, he'll be working here?" Asked Toby, who was standing next to his older sister, Flora.

Again, their employer nodded. "He will be here shortly, as said before." Sir Topham Hatt confirmed.

Everyone nodded, and waited until a worker came up to Sir Topham Hatt, whispering something to the man in charge.

"Hm… I see…" Sir Topham Hatt mumbled. Then he looked back to his workers. "Change of plans!" He announced. "The boy is arriving now."

As he finished that last sentence, a ship pulled into the docks. Its arrival caused everyone's attention to divert to it as the boat pulled into the docks.

The platform was lowered and a man in a sailor suit came into view at the top of the platform.

"May I present, Thomas from England." He said importantly. He moved out of the way, and in his place, walked a small boy.

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped- even Sir Topham Hatt's.

This person, this boy- who stood at the top of the platform, seemed to have a glow around him as he wrung his delicate fingers together

He moved so angelically down the platform towards them, it was almost like he was gliding. He looked at them all with these ice blue jewels, as he examined everyone new in front of him.

The smile that slowly graced his pink lips was bright enough to light up an entire town. "Hi, I'm Thomas!" He introduced himself while waving.

Those three words threw everyone for a loophole. Thomas' voice was like silk. The most calming thing anyone ever heard on that crazy railway.

"Um… hello. I am Sir Topham Hatt." He introduced himself as well, walking up to Thomas after he recovered from his initial shock. "I am pleased to meet you."

Thomas smiled and waved again, before bowing. "Hello Sir! I'm pleased to meet you too!" In Thomas' excitement, he jumped and twirled a bit, and that made everyone else notice something about him: his looks.

His skin was pale and smooth, like that of a porcelain doll's. His hair was light blue and fluffy, like a cloudless sky on a winter day. And each time he moved, his hair seemed to move like waves in the water at the beach. And, as stated before, his eyes were like ice blue jewels; crystal clear, wide, and pure. He was the picture of pure innocence.

Everyone took their turns introducing themselves to Thomas. With each person Thomas met, his excitement grew, as did everyone else's awestruck attitude.

While everyone wanted to show Thomas around, in the end, Edward was given permission to look after Thomas for the day, so he took Thomas back to Tidmouth to give him some lunch.

"Y'know Mister, I think I'm gonna like it here!" Thomas said, as they went towards Edward's engine.

Before Edward could respond however, they reached Edward's engine, and Thomas' eyes widened and he gasped.

"Oh…" He whispered in awe as he gazed at the sky blue tender engine. "Is that… your engine, Sir?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, Thomas, it is. And I hope you do like it here, but please, do call me Edward." He smiled.

Thomas nodded. "Ok Edward!" But his attention quickly went back to his engine. "Are we going to ride in there?!" He asked excitedly, while jumping around.

Edward smiled, as he listened to Thomas ask about his engine. He nodded after a moment. "Yes we are, we're going home."

Thomas stopped, and stared at Edward in question. "Home?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. To Tidmouth. That's our home, and it'll be yours too." He smiled.

Thomas smiled as well. "Oh yay!" He cheered. Edward chuckled softly as he helped Thomas into his cab.

Quietly, he threw coal into his engine's firebox, and soon, they were on their way.

As they went down the tracks, Edward listened to Thomas talk about his journey to arrive on Sodor. He gazed down at Thomas in wonder, listening to him ramble excitedly about his trip.

His sparkling blue eyes, soft hair that matched, his pale skin… he truly was an angel.

He smiled after a moment. _Maybe he's what we've been missing…_ Edward thought to himself as he gazed down the tracks on their way to Tidmouth.


	4. His New Family

**Sodor's Precious Child Ch. 3**

…

Thomas had been on the island of Sodor for less than a week now, and everyone could already tell that he was fitting in just perfectly.

Along with his beautiful voice and looks, everyone soon noticed Thomas had a personality to match. He was very kind to everyone he met, and would try to help anyone he could. He hated seeing someone sad, and would go out of his way to help them, or listen to their troubles.

Thomas listened to what everyone had to say, be it stories, advice, tall tales, and anything in between. He was always willing to listen, and learn; just what was needed on the railway.

Shortly after the young boy arrived, he was given little jobs to do with others, until he got his own, so he didn't feel left out. Delivering packages and mail with Percy, working for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford with Spencer, helping Mavis at the Blue Mountain Quarry, helping Salty at the docks, and other things.

But Thomas' favorite thing to do on Sodor was work in the yard with Edward.

He was drawn to the older male. Though, it was quite clear on why Thomas was driven to Edward- the 29 year old was a mentor to Thomas.

Edward taught Thomas everything he knew. Partly because he was given the responsibility of watching him, but mainly because he wanted to earn the trust of the small boy.

He was also attached to two other people- Rosie and Gordon. It didn't shock anyone that Thomas was driven to Rosie. Rosie became a quirky, yet overprotective older sister figure to Thomas, and would do anything to make him smile, and vice versa for her.

As for Gordon- well, it did shock everyone that he became friends with Gordon. Gordon was a rather vain person, and had quite the brash personality. Thomas even tried to steer clear of him, but still remained friendly. Never had he thought Gordon would be truly kind to him- it was always forced.

Thomas' attachment to Gordon started out as unexpected. Thomas was playing outside in the front yard of Tidmouth, messing around with a ball by himself. He would kick it around, throw it, and toss it in the air. But while kicking the ball, he kicked it a little too hard.

Thomas watched it roll out of the yard, past the sheds where everyone's engines went after their work was done, over some train tracks, and out into the street about ten yards away from where he was standing.

Thomas sighed, and shook his head before he gigged. "Whoops."

So he started jogging towards the ball. He was quite a ways away from Tidmouth by the time he reached it. But as he leaned down to grab it, he was startled by honking.

Thomas looked up just in time to see a car slam on its brakes, trying so desperately to stop and not hit him. Thomas was frozen in fear, the ball locked in his hands with an iron grip.

He didn't move as he watched the car come closer. He was sure he was going to be hit until-

"Hey, look out!" Came a loud, booming voice.

Thomas didn't have time to look at where the voice was coming from before he was roughly pushed off his feet, and to the ground.

At first, he thought he was hit by the car, but there was little pain, and a weight on top of him. Slowly, Thomas opened his eyes- he never even realised he closed them.

When they opened, he was greeted with quite the sight.

On top of him- was Gordon.

Worry, concern, and anger were in his eyes. As they both sat up and stood, Thomas realised they were on the side of the road away from any possible traffic, and the ball was just a few feet away. Just then, he was roughly pulled into a hug.

"Don't- scare me like that!" Gordon yelled, pulling away, and roughly shaking Thomas by his shoulders, causing a whimper of pain to escape his lips. Immediately, Gordon loosened his grip, guilt edging its sharp sting straight into his heart. The last thing he wanted to do was harm this- this precious child.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Gordon said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just didn't want you to get hit by the car. I didn't mean to hurt you, honest."

Thomas tilted his head. Gordon- was apologising to him. After being so rude to him and ignoring him? But Thomas knew deep down, that everyone was nice, even though they seemed grumpy at first. Gordon was most likely just one of those people. They just needed a chance to show that they meant well.

So, Thomas smiled, and stood on his tip toes, since Gordon was much taller, and hugged him, making Gordon freeze up.

"You saved me…" Thomas whispered, hugging as tightly as his small body could manage, which wasn't very tight. "Thank you." He smiled.

After a moment, Gordon relented, and hugged back, smiling bit. "You're welcome." He said softly.

Then there was the sound of two people running towards them, making Gordon and Thomas break apart, and look. Out came running Edward and Rosie, worried expressions on both of their faces.

"Thomas!" Edward called out. "Oh, are you alright?! I saw everything and immediately ran out but I was afraid I wasn't fast enough! Oh cinders and ashes, you aren't hurt are you?!" Edward asked frantically, hugging Thomas, gentler than Gordon the first time.

Thomas smiled, and hugged back. "I'm fine." He smiled. "Gordon saved me." He said, looking back at the twenty-four year old.

Edward looked at Gordon as well with gratitude. "Gordon- I, thank you." Edward praised. "Thank you so much." He whispered, softly petting Thomas' hair.

Gordon smiled, a big, true smile, and nodded. "You're welcome." He repeated to the older male.

Rosie came up to him, and put a purple flower in his hair. "You're a life saver, Gordon."

Gordon this time, laughed. "Thanks for that Rosie."

That's how Thomas and Gordon's bond formed. All four of them ended up becoming closer, Edward, Rosie, and Gordon asserting themselves as the older siblings to Thomas, who didn't mind one bit.

…

Over time, everyone- including the Diesels- became protective of Thomas. They loved him like a son, a brother, and a friend. In all of this, Thomas made five new friends named Percy, Toby, James, Stanley, and Emily. They were all older than him, but again, Thomas didn't mind. They were the greatest friends he could ask for.

Edward, Rosie, and Gordon soon all legally became Thomas' adoptive older siblings, and they started to share a room in Tidmouth as siblings.

After that, every day, Thomas never failed in making someone smile, or laugh, or both. He brightened up everyone's day, with his own smile, laugh, or a joke.

To pay Thomas back, everyone would give him small gifts, and if he was sad, it was their turn to cheer him up, or listen to his stories and/or troubles.

Everyone finally realised- _this_ is what they were missing. Thomas, is what they were missing. He replaced that missing feeling inside everyone, and on the island with a new feeling.

Happiness.

It's not like it wasn't there before, but- it was a new type of happiness. One where they could properly feel whole again. And because of that, how precious Thomas was, he then became…

 _Sodor's Precious Child_


End file.
